What'd I Do?
by Jurojin
Summary: It's always the dad's fault.


_For some reason, the kid theme is sticking with me. Yet more inspiration from my friends kids._

This is another cute short fic.

PG

* * *

Michelle Almeida was carefully balancing her café mocha, cell phone and five year old while making her way briskly down Ventura avenue.

She was already running late from picking up the dry cleaning. Just when she thought today would be relaxing and free, a change list order had come in for one of their clients. Major code changes needed to be made and protocols switched. Sometimes, her days seemed just as hectic as when she was at CTU.

"_Just as hectic, but no where near as fulfilling,"_ she thought as she rubbed noses with her daughter.

This was supposed to be her day out with just them; a girl's day. Tony of course was with Alejandro, their seven year old. The boys were out playing baseball while Alisa was with her mother shopping. Now though, the day had been cut short. She was meeting Tony back at the house to go over the proposal.

Finishing her call with their assistant, she made a beeline for her SUV. Alisa was already informing Michelle she was quite upset with the change in schedule.

"But _why_ mom?"

"I told you baby, daddy and I had an emergency with work and we have to cut today short."

"I don't want to leave yet! Is Ale' having to go home?!"

"Yes baby, I told you. We are all going back home, not just us. I'm sorry, but we will have to come back another day. I'll make it up to you I promise." Michelle had strapped her into her car seat and was just opening up the driver's side door when she heard it.

"What a crock."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she whipped around to face her very sassy mouthed youngster.

"Alisa Isabella Almeida! What did you just say!?"

"I said what a crock."

"And just where did you hear that?"

"Alejandro. He says it all the time. How come he can say it but I can't?!"

"I got news for your brother, he can't say it either." Michelle turned back to the car and started it up, but not before seeing the look of triumph on her daughter's face. No doubt she was placated with the idea that not only did she not get into trouble for what she said, she had inadvertently caused Ale' to get in trouble. Something she knew Alisa was _always_ looking forward to doing.

_She gets that from her father._

* * *

Michelle pulled into the garage, gathered up Alisa and made her way into the house. She entered in through the kitchen putting Alisa down and starting to head towards the den. Coming down the hall she could hear Tony talking.

"Baby, you will never believe what just came out of our daughter's mouth…"

"I don't care how long it takes just do it." pause "Oh that's a crock and you know it."

Michelle just smirked and crossed her arms in front of her, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

Tony shut his cell phone and gave Michelle a confused look. "Wha? What'd I do?"

"Anthony Tobias Almeida you are teaching our children to be foul mouthed little brats." Tony knew that tone. She was in mom mode. She'd always used his full name when she was upset about something but ever since having the kids, he got pulled right into that tone of voice just like they did when he screwed up.

"What're talking about?"

"I just got told by our baby girl that my promise to make up today to her was a 'crock.'"

He couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Tony it's not funny. She says she got it from Ale' but obviously he got it from you." He just kept snickering at her and it was irritatingly cute.

"C'mere sweetheart." Tony pulled her in close and dropped his face into her neck, nuzzling under her hair. His breath passed along her skin and the tension in her shoulders eased.

"I promise, I'll try and not swear in front of the kids, 'k?"

Michelle ran her hands through his hair and closed her eyes. He was such a cheater. How could she stay upset with him when he did this?

"Alright, but I better not hear it from one of them again." She didn't have near the amount of stern warning as she wanted.

Outside the doorway a pair of eyes was watching them closely. Tony looked up over Michelle's shoulder and winked at the eyes, giving them a sneaky thumbs up behind her back.

"Well? Who won? Are we in trouble?" Alisa was shifting from foot to foot anxiously awaiting her brother's convert ops intel.

"Nah. It's clear. Dad won."


End file.
